Total Drama Australia
by Maua
Summary: After Total Drama All Stars Chris and Chef somehow managed to get another season of our favourite TV show! Only this time they managed to get a season in the land of Down Under! Where people get around on kangaroos- I'm kidding. So what are you waiting for? Ep. 2. The players are put into teams and go diving for Aussie items, some are easy... others not so easy.
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Australia!

After Total Drama All Stars Chris and Chef somehow managed to get another season of our favourite TV show! Only this time they managed to get a season in the land of Down Under! Where people get around on kangaroos- I'm kidding. So what are you waiting for? Send in your ocs through PM, I won't accept any characters sent in by review and I'll review the app so that you lovely people out there won't have to retype it out!

Also, I don't want any dumb stereotypes, or appearances.. just simple but UNIQUE!

So I need 12 guys and girls and already have a girl and boy oc.

**Name: **

**Gender: **

**Age: **

**Sexuality: **

**Stereotype: **

**Where are they from: **

**Hair: **

**Eye: **

**Skin Tone: **

**Body shape:**

**Normal: **

**Swimwear: **

**Sleepwear: **

**Accessories: **

**Personality: **

**Bio: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Strengths: **

**Weaknesses: **

**Fears: **

**Hobbies:**

**Relationship yes or no: **

**If yes then with who: **

**Who would they be friends with: **

**Who would they be enemies with: **

**Why did they want to be on TDA:**

**Audition Tape: **


	2. Chapter 2

So far!

**Girls-**

McDean._ The Australian._

2. Angel Hale. _The manipulative Back-Stabber_

3. Tiffany Rose Anderson. _The Writer_

4. Rina. _The New Izzy_

5. Kathleen Amber Carter. _The Shy Doormat_

6. Feline Dove Fallon. _The Punk Goth_

7. Jessika. _the melodramatic villainess_

**Guys-**

1. Oscar David Thompson. _The Secret Genius_

Baxter. _The Evil Sonic Fan_

3. Drake. _The Criminal Delinquent_

4. Zachary Benjamin Evans. _The Bragging Show-Off_

5. Rhy Williams. _The Geek_

6. Jason O'Hara. _The Smart Pacifist_

7. Kyle Smith. _The Overly Cheerful Swimmer_

Thirion. _The Handsome Devil_

9. Hardington 'Hardy' Mayes. _The Feminine Gentleman_


	3. Welcome to Aus!

Total Drama Australia

The camera shows two men standing on a beach, the shorter one, known as Chris Mclean was going over a list while the African-American, Chef Hachet, was glaring at Chris.

"You know that if we get sued I'm gonna blame you." Chef said, "Y'know I'm actually surprised that you managed to get another show after you blew the island up and almost killed everyone."

Chris flicked his hair, "Pfft, no one was hurt... except Gwen and Heather- but who cares?" He threw his hands up, "I mean we have a new cast and most of the time we'll be in the Australian Outback hey here's the first constant!"

A small sail boat sailed in, a girl stood on the deck, a notebook and pen in her hand, as she smiled at the crystal clear water and warm sandy beach. The girl had a light skin tone and was wearing a pink blouse, pink tights, a layered pink skirt and pink and white shoes, with a daisy in her blonde hair, that was held up in a ponytail, "Hey guys!" She smiled.

"Fan of pink, Tiffany?" Chris raised an eyebrow, "And your a writer?"

Tiffany smiled even bigger, "YES!" She squeaked, "I'm almost finish writing my fi-"

"Great." Chris gave her a thumbs up, "But enough stories, we now have our second contestant, and by the looks of it it's our own secret genius, Oscar!"

Oscar stepped off the boat, he had bright green eyes, slightly pale skin with freckles covering his face, his orange hair being held down by a white and black baseball cap, the red-head wore a royal blue T-shirt, with a unzipped sweater over top of it, blue-grey board shorts and white sneakers. Sniffing, he turned to Chris and narrowed his eyes, "Yep."

"Not much of a talker, eh?" Chris grinned, "That's fine, we're all a it shy-"

"I'm not shy!" Oscar glared at Chris, "I just don't talk much 'cause I'm the youngest of seven kids and I just don't like talking because it can just be plain annoying to people who like the peace and quiet." He ranted before he dragged his suitcase and stood next to Tiffany.

"Hi! I'm Tiffany." She smiled, and extended her hand, "And I completely understand what your saying."

Oscar smiled and shook her hand, "Thanks and I'm Oscar by the way."

While the two was talking another boat washed up, this time it was a curly headed girl, with brown eyes and mocha coloured the skin. The girl wore a white shirt with the word 'Billabong' written across it, a grey hoodie wrapped around her waist, demin shorts and purple flip flops, she stepped off the boat and raised an eyebrow at Chris, "So we're gonna be playin' here?"

**Confession Cam.**

Tiffany sat in a small shack, "Wouldn't it be cheating if an Australian was allowed to play?" She tapped her chin, "But I guess it would be interesting as she could be a good team player." She shrugged.

**Confession Cam.**

"Gee day mate!" Chris poorly mimicked the Australian accent, "How're ya goin' ya wee lass, Danika?" Next to him, Chef looked at him with a 'What the hell' look, seeing this Chris sighed and spoke normally, "Yes, I have allowed one Australian as it would make the show interesting, Danika: Go stand with the others."

Shrugging, Danika dragged her duffel bag over and stood next to Oscar and Tiffany, "Hello," She smiled.

Oscar waved and Tiffany smiled, "Hi, my name is Tiffany and this is Oscar."

"And here is our British girl by the looks of it!" Chris sang as a girl stepped off the boat, "How's it going Angel?"

Angel wore a black off the shoulder sweater, black mini skirt, knee high high-heeled boots. She was pale and had blonde hair that came to her waist and ocean blue eyes. Angel glanced at the contestants so far and smirked.

**Confession Cam.**

"Seriously? If I'm going up against these losers than winning will be easy." Angel scoffed, "The red head and blonde both look like pushovers and the dark haired girl looks like she won't go down without a fight so I think she'll be the hardest to crack so far."

**Confession Cam.**

Angel faked a smile, "Hi everyone!" She waved as she stepped off the boat and walked towards Danika, Oscar and Tiffany, "I'm Angel. Angel Hart, and let me tell you that it is my pleasure to be playing against you people." She smiled sweetly.

"And here is our Sonic Fan, Mordecai! Hey man!" Chris offered him a high five, but was rejected when Mordecai walked straight pass him, "Ok then..."

Mordecai's hair was jet black and spikey, his eyes were blue and he wore a light blue tank top with a picture of Sonic in the middle, light brown dikes and light blue chucks.

"Hey! That's Sonic the Hedgehog! Are you a fan of him?" Tiffany asked, looking up from where she was scribbling in her notebook.

Mordecai nodded, "Yes." He growled, before rudely turning away.

**Confession Cam.**

_"Hey! That's Sonic the Hedgehog! Are you a fan of him?" _Mordecai mimicked Tiffany in a squeaky voice, "No it isn't- Of course it is! Ugh, how much I already hate these people."

**Confession Cam.**

Tiffany looked shocked as Mordecai turned away, before she looked back down at her notebook.

While she was looking down, a short girl swung in, doing a somersault off the boat's sails and landing on her feet, before she got up in Oscar's face, "Hiya! I'm Rina and I'm a octopus!" The girl was slightly tan, had bright green eyes and had red hair. Rina dusted her blue jeans, straighten her neon green t-shirt and adjusted her green sneakers.

"Great to have you here in Australia, Rina." Chris smirked, "So how far do y-"

"AUSTRALIA?!" Rina screeched, jumping behind Angel, who pushed her away, "Why am I here?! I could be discovered by HIM any moment!"

Danika raised an eyebrow, "Who's 'Him'?"

Rina spun around, "MANITOBA SMITH!" The crazy girl pointed at Danika, ducking behind Angel again, "You have corrupted this poor girl! Come out and face me like a man!"

"Um... Nah, it's 'Danika' actually..." The Australian blinked, before she turned around and took a seat on her bag.

"And here's our 'Big Bad Boy', Drake!" Chris announced, "I wonder if he's badder than Duncan?"

Angel, Danika and Mordecai snickered, "I think he's gonna be just like him by the looks." Chef commented.

How wrong they were.

The moment Drake stepped off the boat, jaws dropped at his appearance, dark and gloomy just like the typical 'bad boy', hair kind of spiked up, skin pale and a smirk on his face, "Yeah, I don't think I'll be like him."

**Confession Cam.**

"Ok, unlike Duncan, _I_ think with my brain...not my **BEEP** and I will _not_ fall for _any_ of these girls here, even _if _they're nice to look at." Drake paused, "And why the hell do these people think I'm the next Duncan?! God, why do these people think I'm gonna fall for the BEEP of the series?!"

**Confession Cam.**

"And this is our very own shy mouse: Kathleen!" Chris threw his arms in the air as the boat pulled up, only no one got off, "Uh... Do you think she caught the right boat?" He turned to Chef, who shrugged and went back to lean against one of the boats, frowning Chris got out his mobile and started to dial the producers when a small, quiet girl stepped out.

"Um... h-hi." She smiled weakly, "I'm K-kathleen." She said softly. Kathleen had chestnut brown hair with a few strands red, warm amber eyes, and tanned skin. She wore a white sleeveless chiffon blouse, red neck tie, red jeans shorts and tan sandles.

Glaring, Chris slammed the phone shut, "Go stand with the others while we wait for the others, "Ah, speak of the devil...here is Mr Zachary Evans, how are ya?"

Zachary, who wore a smirk as he stepped off and walked to where Danika, and Tiffany were sitting, "Hey," He smiled, "My name's Zachary, and _I _unlike _most of you _are very talented." He turned his nose up and walked over with Kathleen.

**Confession Cam.**

"Can this guy get anymore cocky?" Danika tapped her finger on her chin, "And here I though _I_ was cocky..."

**Confession Cam.**

Chris smirked, "Oh the drama..." He whispered, before spotting the next boat, "And here's our Geeky geek! Rhy Williams!"

Off the boat stepped a short, slightly skinny boy, with a mop of messy blonde hair and light brown eyes. Rhy wore blue jeans held up by black suspenders, a white short sleeved button-up, the collar looked like it never wanted to stay still and white sneakers.

When he spotted the others, he smiled, revealing a mouth full of braces and a slight lisp, "Hello friends!" He waved, before turning to Chris and grabbing his hand, "Thank you so much for choosing me, Sir! I promise to try my best to cause drama and I-"

Chris flinched as more spit was being spat on him with each word, yanking his hand out of Rhy's hand, he glared, "Yeah, I'm sure _you'll_ cause _so much _drama. Now go stand with the others."

Rhy smiled even more, not getting the sarcasm, "Yes Sir!" He saluted Chris before he walked over to the group.

"Sheesh!" Chris grimaced, "And here's our Punk Goth! Feline!"

As the boat pulled in, a tall, pale girl stepped off, her short brown was shaved on the sides and was spiked up in a sort of mohawk in the middle, her ears were heavily pierced, as were her tongue and eyebrow. She wore a dark green crop corset with a black leather jacket over it with dark green skinny jeans and knee high black combat boots. She also wore spiked bracelets, a spiked collar, and a studded belt around her waist.

The constants watched her as she narrowed her dark eyes, checking her out before she looked at Chris, "This place is better than that dump you had before."

**Confession Cam.**

Drake was sitting down, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

~O~

Rhy gulped, "She looks scary..." He then pouted.

~O~

"I honestly don't get why these people are actin' like she's some god or somethin'," Danika frowned, "She's just a normal girl...even if she dresses a bit different."

**Confession Cam.**

"Eh," Chris shrugged, "And we're not staying here, we're gonna be travelling around. But anyway, meet Feline, Feline meet your future team mates or enemies."

Feline smiled before she grabbed her suitcase and went to stand next to Rhy, who looked a bit uncomfortable. She noticed this and huffed, "Look, Small Fry, I'm not going to hurt you, so relax."

Rhy seemed to listen, and visibly calmed down. "There's another one!" He cried and pointed to the ocean, where a boat came in, a averaged teen standing on there.

"Yep," Chris agreed, "And it's our nice guy, Jason O'Hara, how are ya, buddy?"

Jason stepped off the boat, "Good, thank you. And yourself?" He spoke in a light french accent. He wore a light blue T-shirt and khaki shorts, blue and silver running shoes and black socks, he had brown eyes, pale skin and brown hair that was combed forward and flipped at the front.

Chris smiled and nodded towards the other campers, "Those are you team mates."

**Confession Cam.**

Jason hummed thoughtfully, "They seem like a bright bunch, the one with all the piercings scares me though..."

**Confession Cam.**

Jason walked over and stood next to Zachary, "Hi, I'm Jason." He smiled and extended his hand out.

Zachary smiled and shook it, "I'm Zachary Benjamin Evans and _I _am going to win this show, because _I _have got something _none _of these losers have." He boasted, sticking his chest out, with a smile.

"Oh really?" Jason raised an eyebrow, "And what's that?"

"Talent." Zach said simply, and turned away, his nose in the air.

While the two were talking another boat washed ashore, and this one carried a girl, "Looks like Jessika finally decided to show up." Chris glared, "Now all we have to wait for is Hardy, Cesar and Kyle..."

Jessika had straight and black hair with purple tips, it was about halfway down her back, she was fairly tall, with green eyes and slightly pale skin. She wore a long sleeved purple silk shirt, a black skirt, and black dress shoes. She laughed, "Oh Chris," She waved him off and walked over to Oscar, "Hi handsome." She straighten his hat and blew him a kiss.

**Confession Cam.**

Jessika laughed, "I did NOT think he was handsome... he'll be lucky to get to the merge after this..."

**Confession Cam.**

Oscar was red faced when the other boat pulled up, this time there were three guys.

Chris glared at the three of them, "Nice to finally join us, Cesar, Kyle and Hardy."

The first one to step off the boat, a light tanned, blue eyed blonde, rubbed his freshly shaven chin, "My apologies to the lovely ladies we kept waiting." He wore a black trench coat and under that is a blue t-shirt with rooster on it with a halo above it. He also as black jeans and nice dress shoes. He walked forward to Danika and Kathleen, taking their hands and kissing them, Kathleen going red while Danika rolled her eyes and yanked her hand out of his grasp, "I am Cesar Thirion." He smirked, making Kathleen blush even more.

One of the other two, a slightly tanned, blue eyed muscled boy came bouncing off, he wore a blue shirt with red cargo shorts, a white hoodie around his waist and white sneakers, his hair was blonde, messy and reached the back of his neck, "Hi! I'm Kyle!" He waved happily, making Mordecai glare, which he ignored.

The other, a tall, slim and feminine boy stepped off, his long and dark hair tied up in a neat ponytail, his fringe is quite long and center-parted, he also wore a white shirt with a purple sweater vest, a pair of blue jeans and blue sneakers.

"Hello," He spoke in a British accent, "I'm Hardy, and yes... I am a guy." He added, frowning at some of the contestants faces.

"And that's all for this season," Chris counted their heads, making sure, "Yep, a full set and a interesting one at that. Well, join us next time to see who's on who's team and who causes the most drama and who makes the biggest fool of themselves! Right here on TOTAL DRAMA AUSTRALIA!"

~O~  
**Thank god that's done! So next chapter, the players are put on teams and go diving for 'treasure' that will get them to the next episode.**


	4. Great barrier Screams

**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,**

**You guys are on my mind.**

The camera panned out to see Tiffany sitting in a gum tree, smiling at a Koala before she quickly scribbled something down in her book, while Rina swung past her, knocking her and the Koala out of the tree.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

**And now I think the answer is plain to see,**

Angel and Jessika laid on a white sandy beach in their bikinis, tanning themselves while Kyle ran past, doing a cannonball into the water, followed by Jason. The two boys surfaced to see the two girls dripping wet glaring at them.

**I wanna be famous.**

**I wanna live close to the sun,**

Drake looked annoyed as he climbed up Uluru, Zachary behind him bragging about something. On top of them Cesar smirked, looking at everyone through binoculars.

**Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,**

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way**

The camera zoomed in to see Feline speeding down a highway, chasing kangaroos, Hardy looking terrified as he clutched her back. The camera switched zoned out to the outback.

**I'll get there one day.**

**Cause, I wanna be famous!**

Mordecai glared at the ground and kicked a round, big, dark greenish egg over a cliff, into Rhy's hands. The geek frowned as he caught the egg, Danika who was walking past gasped and took off the other way just as a emu started to chase Rhy.

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!**

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

Chris and Chef were sitting near the Sydney Opera House, Oscar glaring at the host as he flipped patties and sausages, before a seagull swooped down and snatched one.

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

The scene ends with all the contestants standing around the Super Trooper, save for Rina who was standing on the roof.

~O~

"Ok," Chris clasped his hands together, smiling evilly, "First off, I'm gonna put you all on teams, now the teams will be made by randomly choosing your own card out of Chef's pocket, and whatever team you choose is the one that you'll be on until the merge, which will probably be the tenth episode or something, I don't know." He glanced at Chef, "Ready?"

Chef smirked, showing his gappy teeth, "As I'll ever be." He pulled his pocket out, showing it to the campers, who nervously peered in.

Chris smiled, "Now who's first?" No one stepped forward, "No one? Ok, that's cool, Rhy. Get up here."

The geek lifted his head, "Why me?" He asked, holding his suspenders tight.

"Because I said, now get up here!" Chris said, starting to get impatient. Someone from the crowd pushed him up. Rhy gulped as he put his hand in the pocket, squeezing his eyes shut as he grabbed a small slip of paper, grabbing it he handed it to Chris who happily snatched it and smirked, "And here's our first Vegemite Vegan!"

Confession Cam.

"Vegemite Vegans?!" Jessika screeched, "I better not be on that stupid team! Or else I swear that I will really hate my life then!"

Confession Cam.

A few snickers were heard before Chris smiled and called out to Angel, who smiled nicely before she walked forward, confidently grabbing a small piece of paper out. Unwrapping it, she narrowed her eyes, "What...?" She looked up and glared at Chris, "What does it mean I'm on the Vegemite Vegans?!"

"It means..." Chris pointed at her, then pointed to where Rhy was standing, "That you are on the Vegemite Vegans. Get it, Blondie?"

Angel breathed in through her nose, her eyes narrowed before she remembered her plan, "That will do then," She forced a smile and walked over to where Rhy was standing.

Chris clasped his hands together, "Great! Oscar, come and get your team."

Oscar stepped up and grabbed a paper, "What?" He frowned, "AFL...?"

"Australian Rules Football," Danika said, playing with a stray lock of her hair, "Everyone knows that." Everyone looked at her confused, "Riiiiight... you guys are tourists..."

Chris smirked, "That's right Danika, but my version of 'AFL' is 'A Flock of Losers.' And it looks like Oscar is the leader of the 'flock' and since you just had to put your say in, then I suppose you should be on there too."

Danika shrugged, "You do realise that I don't care what team I'm on?" She raised her eyebrow and smirked, as she stood next to Oscar.

"Whatever." Chris glared at the Australian, "Drake."

The criminal stepped up, stuffed his hand in Chef's pocket and pulled out a slip of paper, "Looks like I'm a loser as well." He moved to stand next to Danika, while the others choose their teams.

The final teams were, Oscar, Danika, Drake, Hardy, Kyle, Feline, Jessika and Tiffany on AFL while Rhy, Angel, Cesar, Zachary, Mordecai, Jason, Rina and Kathleen were on the Vegemite Vegans.

"Now that that's done, we can get on with our first challenge, but first," Chris nodded to Chef, who walked around the corner and came back with a 20 seater, white Minibus with 'Total Drama Australia' painted on the side with a kangaroo and crocodile, "Welcome to the Super Trooper!" Chris smiled, affectionately patting the vehicle's hood.

"The Super Trooper?" Feline raised his eyebrows, "Wow, my dog could have though of a better name."

Zachary scoffed, "My dog would have thought of a much better name then yours, he is a purebred poodle and he-"

"No one cares dude!" Chris cut him off, annoyed, "And I don't care if your dog could count to twenty, Feline, the Super Trooper is my baby." The host glared at the contestants, "Now get in so we can start our first challenge."

~O~

"So what now?" Mordecai asked, standing in a pair of sonic board shorts, on the beach, next to his team, who were also in their swimsuits.

"Now, you go diving." Chris said, throwing the teams a bag full of snorkels, goggles and flippers for each player, "The team who collects the most items wins, you all have to wear a watch," Chris held a small black watch up, "Every five minutes you have to come and tag the next person, got it?" The players nodded, "Great! Jessika and Zachary, your first."

Jessika turned around, "Wait what are we-"

Chris ignored her and blew the whistle, "Go!"

~O~

Zachary waddled in the clear water, his orange and green swim trunks floating around him, "Ok, I have five minutes and I have to find a item that looks Australian... Ok what looks Australian?!"

Confession Cam.

Zachary rubbed his sideburns, "My Grandfather went to Australia and said something about a emu..."

Confession Cam.

The blonde gasped and smiled before he dived under. The scene under the water blew his mind, the coral reef was full of colours, fish and all the other beautiful marine life, Australia had to offer. He swan around for a bit until he felt the watch start to vibrate, telling him he had two minutes left. Narrowing his eyes, Zach gave the reef one last look over before he started to swim back to shore. Empty handed.

~O~

Jessika wasted no time before she dived in, her black bikini shining in the clear water, she narrowed her green eyes at Zach, who was swimming towards something, but ended up turning away at the last minute. Smirking, Jessika swam down to where Zach was, she felt the watch vibrate and saw she had to get to shore within thirty seconds, ignoring it she swam deeper, a flash of silver caught her eye, just as she was about to reach out to it, a flash of electricity went threw her body, causing her to shoot out of the water and land on the warm sand.

Tearing the watch off her wrist, she glared at Chris, "What the hell?! It electrocuted me!" She howled, clutching her arm to her chest.

"Hehe," Chris high fived Chef, "I might have forgotten to warn you that if your not out of the water before the time ends then that'll happen... sorry Jessika." He shrugged, "Now none of you brought anything back so the score is still zero. Rina, Kyle, your up."

"Alright!" Kyle punched the air, "I love swimming!" He stretched his arms and rolled his shoulders, "Can you hold this, Hardy?" He passed Hardy his shell necklace, "Thanks."

Rina smiled and jumped on Kyle's shoulders, "Yay! Cute, blonde guy is gonna give me a ride! YAHHHH!" She grabbed his ears, and pulled on them as if they were reins.

Kyle smiled, glad to see someone having fun, "For Narnia!" He ran across the sand and dived in.

Confession Cam.

"I like to see people happy," Kyle blushed, "And if that was what made Rina happy then I'll do it."

Confession Cam.

Knee deep, Rina swung off Kyle's shoulders and into the water, her sparkling one-suit glittering through the water. The green eyed girl puffed out her cheeks as she swam deeper, a flash of gold caught her eye. Smirking, she swam a little deeper and pushed the sand around, spotting a golden kangaroo pin. Grabbing it she looked up to see Kyle swimming towards the shore, a small yellow jar in his hand.

~O~

Kyle had found the Vegemite jar rather quickly and was quick to grab it and swim back to shore, two minutes left, looking back, the swimmer saw the red head was hot on his heels and so he swam faster, hoping to win. Breaking the surface, the blonde quickly ran to where Chris was standing, opening his hand to show him the famous Aussie food in his palm.

"And it looks like we have a winner!" Chris announced, "Since Kyle was first, his team get one point. Sorry Rina." He smirked, "Now Tiffany and Mordecai get your butts down there and find our football."

Confession Cam.

"What's so hard about finding a soccer ball?" Mordecai scoffed, glaring at the camera, "That chick better watch out."

Confession Cam.

Tiffany ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the water, charms from her pink bathing suit hitting against her thighs, her blonde hair pushed down, she looked around looking for some sort of ball, her eyes spotted a yellow oval shaped thing but she didn't pay much mind and kept looking.

Keeping her head under, she shifted the sand and peeked over corals, not finding anything.

Mordecai on the other hand was getting frustrated as he swam in circles, glancing at his watch he saw that there was only two minutes left, grabbing the closest thing, the yellow oval, he swam back to shore, Tiffany coming back empty handed as she walked up the beach, her head down.

"Mordecai found the football!" Chris said, "A point for the Vegemite Vegans!" He looked towards the group, "Angel and Oscar, your turn."

Confession Cam.

Mordecai sat in the confession shack, holding the football, "Not exactly what I had in mind...but whatever."

Confession Cam.

~O~

Oscar adjusted his goggles, pulled his cobalt blue and black swim trunks up and wadded out to the clear water, Angel coming behind in her black bikini. Gulping in a huge amount of air, the red head dived in, blinking to get used to the fish swimming around him. Smiling at the beautiful undersea landscape, he swam to the drop off, looking around, not noticing the octopus sneak up behind him, only feeling it wrap its suckers on his leg, dragging him back to it.

While Oscar was busy being kidnapped by a octopus, Angel was busy looking around for something remotely Australian, narrowing her blue eyes, she spotted a small flash of silver and raced to it, grabbing the small coin. Looking back, she saw Oscar getting dragged away by a octopus, rolling her eyes, she quickly swam towards the duo, hitting the sea creatures over the head and grabbing Oscar's arm and swimming back to the surface.

~O~

Back on the shore, Kyle standing next to Jessika and Danika, the three of them talking about how the teams were, "So who do you hate so far?" Jessika asked, an eyebrow raised.

"That creep, whats-his-face," Danika said, "Thinkin' he could come and try and manipulate me." She turned to Kyle, "What 'bout you?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Kyle smiled sheepishly, ducking his head, "No one, everyone is cool and groovy... I guess." He looked up and grinned.

Danika shrugged and turned to Jessika who was deep in thought.

"I guess, I'm not a fan of Sonic!" She admits before Kyle and Danika break out laughing.

Drake was standing with Feline looking very bored.

"Geez, this challenge is fun, eh?" He commented, half-heartedly. Feline looked up and looked at the criminal with a confused expression.

"You swim in that?"

"And Angel and Oscar survived," Chris said, half-heartedly. Angel stomped up to Chris who examined the coin quickly.

"And another point to the Vegemite Vegans!" He exclaims as Angel smirks happily. "Danika! Cesar! Get it the water!"

"Aw, but she's Australian!" Cesar complained as Danika rushed into the water wearing a pair of purple flower mini shorts and a black tank top, with a purple, black and gold bikini top. He follows shortly in his white swimming trunks with left leg blue and right leg red and they both begin searching for an item. Cesar stays close to Danika as she scans the ocean floor for a specific item. A small snow dome caught her attention and she smiled before swimming towards it. Inside, she saw a small city figure and smiled before turning around to see Cesar looking at her. She swiftly dodged him and swam to the surface and confidently walked up to Chris.

"And Danika has found the snow globe of," he examines it closely. "If you can name it, I'll give your team an extra point." She examines it quickly before looking at her team.

"It's Canberra, the capital," she looked over at the other team before smirking. "Duh!" She adds earning a few glares but she shrugged it off. Chris smiles.

"And Danika raises the AFL's lead to three-two." He announces. Jessika and Kyle give her a high five before waiting for the next two people to be called.

"Let's see, Kathleen," Chris says. Kathleen looks up, wearing her purple one-piece frowning. "And Drake!" Drake scowls and the two of them run into the water. They dove deep, examining the ocean floor, looking for something.

Kathleen saw nothing but rocks and seaweed whilst Drake saw something glisten from the corner of his eye.

He swam up to it to see a fridge magnet with a large creature with long hind legs and neck. It was a bird with no wings and had a dark colour to it. Shrugging, he swam back up to the surface and ran up to Chris, just as Kathleen got shocked.

Confessional Cam.

"Well, that wasn't hard," Drake chuckled.

Confessional Cam.

Chris examined the fridge magnet and pulled the animal off, revealing it as a clip. Smiling widely, he passed it back to Drake.

"And Drake has risen AFL's score to 4 with the emu pin!" He announced, the 'Losers' cheered happily whilst Mordecai glared angrily at Kathleen whilst Zach groaned. Before he could do anything, Chris stepped up.

"Now let's see, who hasn't gone yet," he said, mocking the classic teacher tone. He walked around, incredibly slow looking at the worried expressions of everyone.

"Rhy!" He shouted, startling the geek. He unhappily walked up to his side, awaiting his challenger. Chris looked over the AFL team before smirking. He walked into the group and did a quick turn before walking away from them, agonizingly slow.

"Hardy!" The long haired male perked up before rushing beside Rhy. Chris blew the foghorn and they rushed into the water. Rhy was sweeping the ocean floor frantically searching for an object. Hardy checked his watch. 30 seconds left.

Smirking he swam up to Rhy and shoved him away, looking at whatever Rhy had found to see nothing. He checked his watch again which was just about to shock him, and swam up to shore where he saw Rhy speeding away on his little legs to Chris. He was holding a bent stick.

"And Rhy finds the boomerang raising the score to four all!" Chris announced. The Losers looked puzzled and walked up to Chris angrily.

"Hey, you gave them an extra point!" Danika complained. Jessika nodded furiously and Chris chuckled. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well, it's already been filmed so, meh!" He shrugged as Danika lunged herself to attack him but was held back by Kyle and Drake. Jason, who was walking along the beach for shells looked up and sighed.

"I'm next, aren't I?" He asks frowning. The host nods and Chef smirks. Chris moves away from the angry Danika and towards the front of the pack.

"Ok, so it's tied and the last duo is Jason and Feline!" He announced and the pacifist looked over at the punk. Feline raised her eyebrows slightly and Rhy let out a squeak. Rolling her eyes she stood next to Chris in her black tied bottoms, with a dark green bikini tie top with a black rose on her left bikini top part. Jason stood beside her in his casual clothes. Feline seemed shocked but Chris blew the foghorn before she had a chance to do anything.

Jason reached the water first and jumped in, in search of the final object. He spotted something in the water and reached for it to see a small red poppy clip. Shrugging, he picked it up and turned around to see Feline in front of him. He clutched the poppy to his chest but she just rolled her eyes and poked his sides, making him jump and release the poppy.

She smirked and took it whilst Jason forcefully swam over to her. He didn't touch her but put his hand out. Instead of handing it over, Feline checked the time which was almost over and forcefully shoved him aside as she swam to shore.

She escaped the water just as Jason as launched onto her back. Angrily, she shoved him off and handed Chris the poppy. He raised an eyebrow and looked puzzled.

"What's this?" He asked Chef. The bigger host shrugged and walked away. Danika's eyes went wide."It's a red poppy that represents memory for those soldiers who fought and died in the war," she gasped clutching a fist to her heart and looking up. She mouthed something inaudible but her friends let her be in respect. Mordecai scoffed.

"No wonder Aussie's are weird," he states, earning a round of glares by everyone. He shrugs as Chris smirks.

"And Feline wins for the AFL!" He cheered as they happily applauded. Kyle gave out high-fives whilst Jessika broke down into emotional tears. She was smiling and giving out warm hugs and compliments. Chris turned to a very disappointed Vegans.

"I'll be seeing you guys at elimination," he smirked before walking off.

Chris stands with a tray of marshmallows which the Vegan's eye hungrily. He smirks as he looks towards the losing team.

"Let's start off with the summaries," he begins before looking over at Zach.

"Zach, you searched first but came out empty handed with five seconds remaining. Dude, I could tie my shoelaces better than that," Chris stated. Zach was about to say something but received a slap over the mouth by Mordecai.

"Rina, our residential crazy expert. You used Kyle as a ride, clever, although you couldn't use him when you needed to deliver the kangaroo pin," Rina was too busy playing with Angel's hair to notice. The latter slapped her hand softly to make her go away.

"Mordecai, you scored their first point, although, no one really likes you," Chris stated and everyone nodded faintly. Even Chef, who was standing behind Chris managed a nod.

"Angel, another point you scored for the team. I'd say, you wouldn't have much to worry about!" Chris commented and the blonde smiled. From his seat, Zach scoffed.

"Cesar, I guess you were handicapped, going up against our Australian representative. Although, tagging along beside her, not the best move," the host mentioned. Cesar didn't seem that disturbed, as he was gazing at Angel.

"Kathleen, the only person on your team to get shocked. And I thought you were sane," the shy girl blushed embarrassed and Angel patted her back softly.

"Rhy, you scored the last point against Hardy. Little guy like you against a big guy like that? I'm impressed. Not!" Chris teased. The little geek shrunk in his chair at Chris' words.

"And lastly, Jason. You found the last object, yet, you couldn't hang onto it! Losing against Feline though, fair enough," he smirked. Jason sighed and frowned whilst looking down.

"Now, on with the marshmallows. The first ones go to Angel, Rhy, Jason and Kathleen!" The first four all had their marshmallows thrown to them. Cesar was stilling gazing at Angel, Mordecai looked bored out his mind, Zach tried to talk to him about marshmallows and Rina was climbing onto Angel's shoulders.

"The next marshmallow goes to Rina!" The crazy girl received a tranquillising dart before the marshmallow was placed into her opened mouth. The remaining three looked over at the two remaining marshmallows. Chris picked one up in his fingers and smirked.

"The next marshmallow goes to Cesar!" The flirt caught his marshmallow and tried to look attractive as he took a bite. Angel rolled her eyes, Kathleen blushed and turned away and Rina was playing peek-a-boo with Rhy's eyes. Chris grabbed the marshmallow and smiled. He scanned over Mordecai and Zach who coincidentally were sitting next to each other.

"This is the past marshmallow. And it goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Zach!" The show off chuckled to himself and ate his marshmallow quickly. Mordecai's eyes went wide with shock.

"What? Me?" He gasped. Everyone looked away, trying to avert his gaze. He rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Ok, so where do I go?" He asked, standing in front of Chris. Chef appeared from behind him, smiling widely. Mordecai's eyes went wide with shock as Chef grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him out of the bus. Chris chuckled and looked over the remaining Vegans.

"Get out!" He ordered and they all piled out. Chris looked up.

"Well, that's the end of this challenge and boohoo Mordecai. No one likes getting booted first so, yeah. Anyways, we'll see you again, right here on Total Drama Australia!" Chris signed off.

~O~

**So sorry for not updating! But I've been really busy working extra shifts trying to save some cash! School assignments and just life really! But I'm back and that's all that matters! And what did you guys think of the theme song?  
**

**Also thank you to RedYellowGreenBlue for helping me with this chapter and just being supportive! Check out her awesomly amazing stories!**


End file.
